Love is not a choice
by xHPforeverx
Summary: Hermione was always the one left out until a new person enters the scene and makes everything so much better. But who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction, or a fanfiction all together so please be nice to me and review please. I will also try to complete chapters as quick as I can and keep them long-ish and I will also consider fanfiction requests should I get any. Love you guys, Bye xx**

It was okay at the beginning, the loneliness. At first, Hermione could handle it. She was okay with the constant bragging of gifts from people and the kissing all around her and the pitiful looks when spotted by herself. It was fine. But as the weeks dragged by, it was becoming harder to ignore the hole in her heart. It was becoming more difficult to keep the tears in and hold her ground. Hermione didn't like being alone. Not one bit.

Hermiobe couldn't help but feel alone, Ron was still dating Lavender, Harry had found the courage to ask out Ginny, Fred and George were going out with Katie and Angelina, Luna and Neville had been forced together by the Parvati twins who were dating some other sixth year Hufflepuffs and Dean and Seamus had finally confessed to each other. In short, the people that mattered most to Hermione had left her and she hardly saw any of them anymore.

Lone good thing that has happened this year was that the Slytherins and the Griffendore's had begun to try and stop fighting all of the time. Hermione guessed this was because everyone had eventually realised that there was absolutely no point in continuing acting like babies. Although, Pansy still makes the odd comment now and then but that's it.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of the scenes that would be awaiting her if she walked back into the Griffendore common room. She had gotten fed up of watching the endless public displays of affection and had left, not wanting to suffer any more. She had escaped and was close to the library when she turned around the last corner to the right and bumped into someone.

Hermione quickly apologised and tried to walk away when an aged fami,Har voice rang in her ears, "Miss Granger, might I ask where you are going and why you are crying?" Hermione wiped away the few falling tears and turned to face Professor Dumbledore, "I-it's nothing, I'm fine" she tried to convince him with a forced smile but even Hermione had little confidence it would work against him. She heard him sigh and looked up from the floor when he touched her shoulder, "Why don't we go to my office do we can talk about your troubles hmm?".

Hermione didn't really want to but it would buy her some time away from the other sixth years should they realise her missing and look for her or wander around and see her by herself again. Making her mind up, she nodded and followed after the Headmaster as he walked away to his office. The journey there was uneventful with little talk but Hermione didn't really want to talk at the moment, anyone could hear.

It didn't take long to get to Professor Dumbledore's office and when they got there, she was asked, "Lemon drop?". Hermione politely refused the offer and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, facing him. He had a brighter twinkle in his eye and an almost sort of knowing look on his face. He made a motion with his hand to tell Hermione to start talking. She explained, "Professor, I know it's selfish of me to feel this way and I know it isn't really fair on my friends to make them see me like this but...I'm lonely. I feel as though I have nobody there for me and I feel upset and jealous every time I see a couple walk past...I feel confused why they get to be so happy and I don't"

Hermione paused for a moment and fiddled with the red sleeves of her jumper before continuing, "I just want to be loved...". There was a silence between the two and Hermione felt as though it wasn't quite the answer Professor Dumbledore was expecting her to say. He probably thought what everyone else dud and that she was upset because Ron was going out with Lavender and not her. But no, she was happy Ron had found someone to love all of his wierd, disturbing quirks and she also had nothing against Lavender. Hermione was just jealous of their relationship, nothing else.

Hermione didn't even like Ron. Hell, she didn't even like boys! She had another secret that she tried so hard to keep to herself. She was a lesbian but strange,y she had never had a crush on any of the girls that she had seen at Hogwarts. But that was probably because by the time she had figured out her sexuality, the girls were all classed as her sisters rather than friends. But Germione was afraid that if her secret was to slip out, her sisters would reject her and think she was a wierdo and a pervert for not saying before. They would most likely want nothing to do with her. Ever again.

Hermione looked up to Professor Dumbledore and saw him with a thoughtful expression on his aged face, it wasn't uncommon to see him like this but she had never seen him this deep in thought. It was almost like he had forgotten she was in the room with him. He must have reached a conclusion to his wandering thoughts as the twinkle in his eye shined brighter than before.

Hermione jumped a bit as he suddenly swivelled his head around to face her. He looked her in the eye and smiled before saying, "Well, the answer you gave me was not what I was expecting but I'm sure you knew that. I'm afraid I can't really help you on this one but just remember that they are still your friends even if they aren't there as much as they used to be. Everyone starts separating as they age, no jokes regarding my age will be necessary thank you, so it's probably going to blow over in a few weeks. Don't you worry my dear, now I'm sure Hagrid is in need of an assistant as of now".

With that he had practically kicked Hermione put of the door and into the corridor. Hermione huffed but started walking towards Hagrid's hut anyway. Belfry entering the small house, she patted Buckbeak on the head and he butted his beak against her hip in his form of greeting. She smiled as he let out a screech of joy when she fed him a dead rodent hanging on a nearby line of string. Hermione scratched his head once more before knocking and entering Hagrid's hut. He started the conversation with a quick greeting before telling her that since she was here she could accompany him on a trip into the forbidden forest to collect some herbs that had a really hard name to pronounce.

Hermione smiled as Hagrid began his usual rambling of stories he had of other animals he had 'collected' in his youth while Fang gave the odd slobbery lick to her hand as he walked by her side. As it was only noon, the trip into the Forbidden forest was much more pleasing than expected with all of the light illuminating the trees and wildlife around the trio. Both Hagrid and Hermione froze as the sound of a tree branch snapping echoed in the forest, coming from behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, I a, so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to upload another chapter onto this story but I was busy with another story and there were some problems with my laptop so I had to take a break from writing every now and then. But it's fixed and I can start writing more often now. Although, I do have another story so you might have to wait a while in between updates again because that it the story that most people are reading and it's my main story so far. I'll try my best though, don't worry! Love you Bye xx**

Hagrid relaxed at the sight of the young woman standing in front of them, she looked relieved but irritated. Hermione had not seen this woman before and was curious as to who she was. The new woman had short blonde hair that was pulled over to her right side and it was very short on the left side as if it had been recently shaved off. She had emerald green eyes that reminded her of Harry's, only hers had more life in them and were a brighter shade. She was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt with a pair of black leather trousers and some brown ankle boots. She was tall, around 6,5 and could reach Hagrid's shoulder.

She didn't have the big butt and boobs thing most men were after but Hermione could see her curves. The woman was looking at her now with an almost look of recognition before blushing and looking back to Hagrid. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong and started talking, "How've ya been Ivy, haven't seen ya in a while" the woman, now known as Ivy, replied, "I told you to stop coming into my forest and taking things Hagrid" Hermione could hear the subtle French accent in her voice as she spoke. Hermione turned to Hagrid with a confused look, "I thought you had permission from Professor Dumbledore to do this?"

Ivy laughed then sneered, "Dumbledore doesn't own these forests, I do and I'm telling you Hagrid this is your last chance, stop stealing from me and my friends or I'll make sure you regret. The least you could do is ask first". Hermione could feel the tension in the atmosphere and awkwardly rocked back and forth on her feet. Ivy turned to Hermione and asked, "What do they call you?" Hermione hesitantly replied, "M-my name is Hermione Granger" she cursed herself for stuttering.

Ivy chuckled, she seemed to find Hermione's shyness amusing. Ivy held out her hand, "The name's Ivy. Ivy Le Fay." Hermione's eyes widened, she had heard of the Le Fay's from Fleur when she visited Hogwarts and was at the Weasley's for Christmas. She said the Le Fay's were the only living family that were descendants from the first ever Veela. They are rumoured to be very powerful and Fleur said that the youngest hadn't found their mate yet and was looking for them. Granted, that was two years ago so he or she must have found them by now.

Hermione questioned, "I thought Veela's couldn't be without their mates for long periods of time?" Ivy noticed the girls hesitation and dropped her hand before answering with a small grin, "Oh, I'm not mated, not yet" although she didn't know it, the last comment was directed specifically at Hermione. During Hermione's long train of thought Ivy had forced Hagrid to leave with the promise that she would escort Hermione back to the school once they were finished talking. Though it seemed Hermione didn't notice the loss of her unnaturally tall companion. Hermione continued her 'interrogation', "But another Veela told me that you were looking for your mate two years ago, surely you would have found them by now?".

Ivy was furious, "When were you around another Veela, they have no right putting their filthy hands all over you!" Hermione was scared but also confused, "Why are you so angry about me being around another Veela, she wasn't even interested in me, in fact she's married now". Apparently this wasn't good enough for Ivy and she picked up Hermione by the waist and pulled her close so that Hermione was forced to wrap her legs around Ivy's waist to stop her from falling. Ivy kept one arm around Hermione's back and the other caressed her face, "Have you not figured it out yet little one, you are my mate, so you are all MINE and no ones else's. If anyone touches you, tell me and I'll kill them".

Hermione couldn't speak as she was currently frozen from shock. She guessed she should be happy but right now she needed to think about this. "I-I need to think about. t-this and go somewhere to be alone" Ivy looked heartbroken, "Are you rejecting me?" Hermikne shook her head, "No, I just need some time to think". Ivy put her down and pointed to a small hill about thirty feet away from where they were, "Ill be sitting ther so I can watch you, I'll give you an hour to think". Hermione knew this would be the best she would get and sat down so she could go over the events in her head.

On the one hand, she didn't know Ivy that well and she was most likely around two to five years older than her. She didn't know what her friends would say or how they would react to her newfound relationship. However, on the other hand, she had found someone who will love her unconditionally and do anything for her. She also knew that Veela's would never cheat on their mates and they all want to have a family to expand the Veela genes. Hermione also wanted a family so that was another plus, she just didn't know how that was going to work between two women but whatever. It was a good thing that Hermione was a lesbian otherwise this whole thing would be a complete no-no.

Hermione did admit that Ivy was very good looking and even had some muscle on her to show that she would definitely be able to protect Hermione and fight for her. Hermione could also feel the strong sense of magic that surrounded Ivy which was a tell-tale sign that she was very powerful magically. She even felt stronger than Harry! Hermione had made her decision, she was going to accept the mating and perhaps finally be happy with the person that someone decided she was perfect for.

Ivy came leaping back once she saw Hermione stand up and the shy smile on her face. Hermione was able to mutter a quick, "I accept" before she was picked up, hugged and spun around in joy. Hermione was feeling more than a little awkward when Ivy stopped spinning and hugged her close, her hands slowly reaching further down towards Hermione's ass. Hermione coughed and wriggled, "I think it's time I was heading back now" Ivy chuckled again and wrapped her arms under Hermione's ass, "I see your not comfortable with that, okay, well I'll take you back now". Hermione shouted, "I can walk thank you!" Ivy held her grip tighter, "Yeah but I want to carry you so no". Hermione squirmed the whole way back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since it was so unfair to let you go for so long without an update, I'm giving you two chapters today! Yay! So I hope you enjoy and let me know if you want this to go along quicker than normal or longer because you never know with HP fanfiction. Love you guys Bye xx**

 **P.S. I know Ginny is one year younger than all of the other characters but for the sake of the story she is in the same year. So please no comments on that xx**

Hermione was blushing the whole time as she walked back to the Griffendore common room, Ivy refused to come into Hogwarts in case she saw Professor Dumbledore and for that, Hermione was grateful. Her face felt so hot so before she entered the common room, she tried to calm down and feel better. The Fat Lady told her she wasn't red in the face anymore so she quickly said the password and went through the painting. Hermione was struck by the amount of people coming up to her asking where she had been. Poor Ginny looked like she had been crying. According to Padma, she had been gone for three hours and no one could find her at all in the castle.

Hermiones group of friend sat in one corner of the common room and asked Hermione loads of questions. Hermione raised her hand to stop them from asking any more questions, "I was going to the library but bumped into Professor Dumbledore who then took me to his office to talk. I then visited Hagrid and we went into the forbidden forest to collect some things". She purposely didn't tell them about Ivy because that was just a ship waiting to sink. She could tell that the girls she shared a room with (Ginny, Padma, Lavender and Parvarti) didn't believe that was it but everyone else was satisfied and let it go.

It was nearing the time for dinner so everyone was packing away their stuff to put in their rooms before leaving for the Great Hall. Hermione was kept back by Lavender and Ginny, "We know that that's not all what happened so when we go up to our room, you better tell us the rest. We promise we won't tell anyone else and we'll even take an oath" Hermione let out a nervousness breath, "She hoped nobody would catch on but it seems sharing a room for six years, you know almost everything about each other. She nodded and the two other girls smiled and hooked their arms around hers. Ginny spoke up, "Well hurry up, or we're gonna miss dinner and be stuck sitting next to Creepy Cormac or my brothers, ugh".

Hermione giggled, "Your brothers aren't that bad, Ginny, if they were then Lavender wouldn't be dating one of them". All three girls laughed while they caught up to the other sixth year Griffendores. Thankfully there weren't many people in the Great Hall since they were about twenty minutes early but they liked the free choice of seating. They chose to sit opposite the Patil twins and Neville. Neville often hung out with the girls or Luna because he wasn't really taken seriously by the sixth year boys. Harry tried his best though, Hermione gave him that.

Hermione watched as the tables were filled with more and more people/students. Lastly, the teachers came in and took their places at the table at the front of the Great Hall near Professor Dumbledore's stand. Speaking of which he was there now and calling out for their attention. "Excuse me, I have an announcement, our wonderful Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid is leaving Hogwarts to go to Beauxbatons in France to teach there. So in three days, we will have a new teacher joining us..." He then started rambling on about the usual things before sitting down right in the middle of the table, between Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Hermione are slowly, she really didn't want to go back to the Griffendore common room, because that meant she had to face her roommates who would try their best to squeeze the truth out of her and would mostly do exactly that. She didn't want to see their disgusted reactions once she confessed the truth about her sexuality to everyone in the room and their looks of pity. She hadn't even told Harry who is most likely her best friend ever, and now she has to tell her adoptive sister and three of her close friends. This was going to be a nightmare.

Once she had finished her last bite of food, she felt Ginny and Lavender each grab an arm and pull her away from the table and back through the corridors to eventually get to their room. They were only there for about five minutes before Padma and Parvati came running in. The five girls all sat down on the floor in a circle and Padma used her wand to place a silencing and locking charm on the door.

Ginny turned to Hermione with an expectant look, "We all know there's something you're not telling us, what is it?" Hermione took a deep breath and mumbled, "Okay but before I tell you I have a confession to make". At this point Hermione started to tear up because she just knew that whatever she said next would end badly. The girls noticed her hesitation and watery eyes and crawled up next to her to give one massive group hug.

"Come one Hermione, you can tell us"

"You can trust us not to tell anyone"

"We would never judge you"

"Come on, you're our sister, sisters don't judge"

Hermione cheered up at the four statements and nodded her head in an indication that she was going to tell them her biggest secret she had, "Um, okay, well I-I'm a lesbian..." Hermione's voice trailed off near the end so the girls had to concentrate to hear but they made out what she confessed. The four girls looked at each other and smiled, Lavender replied first, "Is that what you were worried about, there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian, my cousin is gay and I love him just the same, perhaps even more now". Padma got everyone's attention, "Hermione we all love you, so you shouldn't have felt adraid to tell us this and while we are sharing, I would like to proudly say that I am Bisexual".

They clapped then laughed and then the other three girls shared there secrets/confessions. It was Parvarti's turn next, "I may or may not have kissed Colin Creevey" the girls gasped in mock horror, Padma dramatically said, "Oh how could you defile such a young child, he will never be the same again, never I tell you!". They laughed and looked to Lavender, "Oh alright, um, I don't really know hold on.." The four girls rolled their eyes, "Oh I know, um, at the beginning of last year I may have snuck into the Prefect bathrooms and took pictures of the Seventh year boys" this confession caused a lot of whistles and cheers and some demands to see these pictures.

Finally they looked over to Ginny, "Oh right, my turn, um I guess I can tell you that I used to have a crush on Nott in third year" Lavender was quick to retaliate, "Oh come on, that's not a secret, everyone here knew that!" With three agreeing nods, Ginny huffed and said, "Fine, but promise not to judge?" Four nods, "Okay, I had sex with Harry a week ago" Hermione decided to have some fun, "Oh so scandalous Ginny, what will your brothers say about this?" Ginny's mouth hung open, Hermione giggled, "Relax, I'm joking!" All through the night, laughter was heard from the Sixth year Griffendore girls room.


End file.
